


What Doesn't Kill Me

by kisahawklin



Series: Supernatural Season 11 Tagathon [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: episodic_supernatural, Episode: s11e09 O Brother Where Art Thou, Gen, Hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-05 22:50:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5393186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisahawklin/pseuds/kisahawklin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is all I can think of with Sam in the cage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Doesn't Kill Me

Sam's terrified. 

He's been terrified since the first vision. Just when he thinks there's no possible way he could be more terrified, things crank up one more notch.

He's not… surprised, exactly, that this is where he ended up. Not even that it was Lucifer that sent him the visions. He's surprised at his own resolve. 

He's terrified, but he's not going to crack. 

He's been through the worst of Lucifer – and the worst of his own imagination, which was infinitely more devastating. There is nothing left that can break him, and the cage is damaged – Lucifer said so himself – so Dean will get him out. Or Cas will. Or maybe even Rowena and Crowley. But he's getting out eventually. And he won't break. He just has to hang on long enough, provide enough distraction for Dean or Cas or whoever to come get him. 

He's going to make it.


End file.
